


Truth or Dare

by ImagineTheDragon



Series: I Wouldn't Mind [8]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, and then it got away from me a lil bit, look i just wanted to talk about abby's backstory a bit more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheDragon/pseuds/ImagineTheDragon
Summary: Abby realizes she and Sam don't know enough about one another, and decides to rectify that. The alcohol might have been a bit of a mistakeSet the day after Let's Fall in Love
Relationships: Sam Anderson | Aomaris/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I Wouldn't Mind [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799428
Kudos: 7





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> listen. the legal drinking age in alberta is 18. this is fine.
> 
> also hi long time no publish anything

“James, James. James. Look at me. Look me in the eyes. Be cool.”

James, who had already been looking me in the eyes, was not impressed with my stunningly convincing argument. 

“Abigail, you are the master of this house, however I must insist that-”

“That what? That I’m more fun than you? We already  _ knew  _ that. Now outta my way. This is hardly the first time alcohol has passed my lips, and it  _ certainly _ won’t be the last.”

“She’s going to be staying in the house, James. Let her have a little fun.”

I shot Erik a grin as he walked past the island where James and I were standing at an impasse. “See! He gets it! You wanna join Sam and I, Erik?” I brandished the bottle of wine I held in one hand and the bottle of whisky I held in the other. “We’re pretty short on options, but booze is booze.”

“You could not  _ pay _ me to be in the room while you two get drunk and make eyes at each other,” Erik replied with a snort. 

I wiggled my eyebrows. “Making eyes is a nonnegotiable part of the proceedings, sad to say.”

He put his dishes from dinner in the dishwasher with a sigh before tucking his arm through James’, tugging him out of the kitchen with him. “We’ve all been through a lot in the past couple days, James. Let them have their fun. You can find a book in that library, Damien and I are going to put a movie on, and Matthew is frantically hunting for that ridiculous little squirrel of his. We deserve a night off to relax.”

I don’t know whether it was the part about the library or the part about us deserving a break, but James finally relented and started to follow his younger brother. He sighed dramatically, glancing back at me over his shoulder as he let Erik lead him out of the room.

“Just… be smart, alright?” he begged in a very put-upon voice.

“When am I anything else?” I asked airily as I set the two bottles on the counter. 

“I’m eighteen,” I muttered to myself as the two of them left and I started rooting through the fridge. “I don’t care that the age is twenty one here; in the motherland,” I put on a vague approximation of a Russian accent on the word ‘motherland.’ “Eighteen is completely acceptable for getting absolutely schwasted at a bar.” 

“Schwasted?”

I pulled my head out of the fridge and shot Sam a grin as he set a cheerily clinking carrier of beer bottles on the counter beside the whisky. 

“It’s more fun than saying ‘drunk completely off my ass,’ y’know?”

“If you say so,” he replied, looking skeptically at the single can of coke I pulled out of the fridge.

I set it beside the wine. “Look, grandpa wasn’t exactly a pop kinda guy. Even if he was, I think he’d have a heart attack if he knew we were gonna mix thirty year old scotch with anything let alone Coke Zero. This is hardly the worst sin we’re gonna commit tonight.”

~~~

We set up in the living room, me choosing to curl up one end of the couch while Sam man-spread on the other, our drinks of choice on our respective end tables. I set one of my playlists to shuffle, playing background music through the speakers hidden in the living room walls before turning in my seat to sit facing Sam, crossing my legs. 

“Have you heard of truth or dare?”

He raised an eyebrow at me, popping the cap off his beer with his thumb. All of the guys on my high school football team would have been seething with jealousy if they had seen that. “I might be new to this human stuff, but we didn’t live under a rock while we were travelling around.”

“Well we’re not playing truth or dare.”

His forehead creased adorably at that, irritation and confusion warring for control of his expression. I stifled a giggle as I pressed on. “It’s more like truth or truth I guess? I have… so many questions, but couching it as a game is more fun.”

He downed a swig of beer before shooting me a grin. “Alright then. Do I get to ask you stuff too?”

I nodded, twisting to grab my drink from the table. “That’s the point, yeah. Find out more about one another.” I made a face as the scent of expensive scotch and cheap coke hit my nose, but downed a healthy gulp anyway. 

“You wanna start?” he offered, interrupting the disgusted face I was making at my cup. 

I perked up immediately, holding my drink in both hands to make sure I didn’t spill it as I sat up straighter. “Yes! Okay. God, I don’t know where to start. Okay.” I studied him for a moment, considering my options.

His cheeks started getting more and more red the longer I looked at him. 

As much as I was enjoying how flustered he was getting, I figured out what I wanted to ask and I wasn’t mean enough to prolong his suffering unnecessarily. 

“Easy one to start, what’s your favourite colour.”

“Green.”

“... In retrospect that was  _ too _ easy.  _ Why  _ is it your favourite colour?”

He paused for a second, considering me as he thought. “It’s… my soul colour, I guess you could call it? All of us have a colour that… belongs to us for lack of a better word. It’s our essence.”

I nodded. “The markings I saw on each of you guys in what Damien showed me, yeah? Yellow for James, red, Erik, blue, Matthew, black, Damien, and green, you.”

Sam nodded, taking another sip of his beer. “Yeah, you got it. It doesn’t  _ have  _ to be our favourite colour or whatever, but we’re usually pretty drawn to it. Damien’s the only one who doesn’t like his soul colour.” 

“That’s because black is a sad colour and he’s got enough sad shit going on in his life without dressing like a mall goth.”

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Sam muttered, glancing towards where he knew Erik and Damien had a movie going in the theatre room. 

I arched an eyebrow at him, but he turned back to me with a slight shake of his head. “Better ask him that one yourself.”

I nodded. “I will. Your turn.”

“Uuuhh, okay. What’s your… favourite movie?”

“Pacific Rim, easy. Something from the Jurassic Park slash Jurassic World franchise would have been it, but I can’t choose just one of them. The JP cinematic universe is much more compelling than Marvel’s and this is a hill I will die on.”

“I’ve seen Jurassic Park. One of them at least. You like dinosaurs?”

I grinned, taking another swig of my drink, this time not flinching at the burn as it went down my throat. “That your second question?”

He considered me for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“I adore dinosaurs,” I admitted. “They’re so interesting, and there’s so much we don’t know about them — can never know about them, really. I’m starting uni in September, gonna get a degree in paleontology so I can join a dig site, or maybe work in a lab restoring fossils. I’m not one hundred percent sure what my end goal is, but as long as I’m working with dinosaurs I’ll be happy. They’re the closest things we’ll ever see to dragons, and—”

Sam spluttered on the mouthful of beer he had just taken, cutting off what I was about to say. I froze, my own drink cupped in my hands. 

“Sam. Sam are dragons real?”

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, still coughing too much to talk. He nodded though, eyes watering. 

I set my glass on the floor before shifting to my knees, half-crawling across the cushion separating us to rub his back as I tried not to hyperventilate. 

_ Dragons are real, dragons are real, dragons are real, _ my mind chanted, ecstatically running through the shows, movies, and books I had consumed with ravenous fervor as a kid. 

Dragon Tales, Eragon, Temeraire, Dragonheart, The Hobbit, so many others. I genuinely couldn’t tell if the dinosaurs or the dragons had come first, but dragons and dinos had been a part of my life for as long as I could remember and the revelation that dragons were real sent my mind reeling. 

Sam eventually managed to get the beer out of his lungs, sitting up properly and giving me a rueful grin. 

“Dragons are the most powerful demons in the Abyssal Plains,” he said. “They mostly keep outa sight, I think they live underground? My mom said something about that at one point.”

I was practically bouncing in place. “Big, scaley, fire-breathing, big wings?”

He laughed and started to reach towards me but paused, seemingly unsure if I was alright with him casually touching me. I grabbed his wrist and tugged his hand to my cheek, leaning into his touch as I made an impatient sound, waiting for him to answer my question. 

His thumb traced across my cheekbone. “As far as I know, yeah. I only saw mom’s dragon form once—”

My hand fell from his wrist, my fingers suddenly nerveless. 

“Your mom is a dragon?”

“Half, yeah,” he said, suddenly concerned at the slack-jawed shock on my face. 

I pressed my palms to my temples, fingers tangling in my hair as I tried to process what he was telling me. 

His hand was still on my cheek as he asked me, “You… you okay?”

“Gimme a hot second,” I said. My voice was shaky as I leaned back on my knees, Sam’s hand falling off my face. 

He was watching me with worry that was threatening to turn to panic, and his eyes darted to the arched door like he was considering going to find one of his brothers for help.

“So. You’re a quarter dragon?” I asked. My voice was still pretty strangled as I steepled my fingers in front of my face, pressing them to my lips. 

“Yeah,” he replied slowly. “Quarter dragon, quarter incubus, half rage demon.”

“Mhmm.” I closed my eyes and ballooned my cheeks for a moment before letting my breath out in a rush and looking back at Sam. “That’s fantastic, and I don’t think you understand how much I love that.”

“I didn’t exactly have any control over that part of my life, but I’ll take it.”

I rocked backwards, scooting so my back was once more pressed to the armrest of the couch. I kept my legs stretched out, my toes a scant inch from Sam’s thigh. I leaned over and grabbed my drink again. “I think it’s your turn again? I’m calling my question about the dragon thing my third one. Mostly though I need a sec for my brain to restart.”

“I- okay, if you’re sure…?” He was still looking at me with concern. I nodded, taking a sip of my scotch, already starting to feel pleasantly warm. Damn my low tolerance.

“Alright. Uhhh, what’s the deal with your aunt?”

I snorted. “Auntie Syl?” He nodded. “She’s the only person on my mom’s side of the family we talk to anymore. Mom came out as a lesbian in her first year of uni, and her parents, her brother, they all disowned her. The Richter’s are a wealthy oil tycoon family in Calgary, they completely cut her out and left her on her own to finance her way through her psych degree. She managed to scrape together enough to transfer here, where Auntie Syl had already moved, and that’s how she ended up meeting mother. Auntie Syl though…” I sighed.

“She’s always been supportive of mom,” I started again, more slowly as I thought through the best way to explain it. Sam waited patiently for me as I searched for the words I wanted. “But she never… she still talks to my grandma and grandpa and my uncle. I’ve never met them; I don’t know what they’re like beyond ‘they cut my mom out of their life when she was eighteen,’ and I have no idea what Aunt Syl’s relationship with them is actually like. But I know it upsets my mom that she won’t cut them out, even now.”

“Whadda you think of her?”

I shrugged. “I get not wanting to cut off family, but I feel like… she’s the oldest, mom’s the middle child. If my moms did something like that to Chris I don’t think I’d ever speak to them again, you know? In general she’s fine. A bit flighty, a bit pushy, but she’s fine.”

He nodded, a smirk on his lips. “Think she’s gonna give you a hard time about that Andrew clown?” 

I rolled my eyes and downed the last of my scotch. “I’m counting that as another question and I’m putting off answering it for a later time.”

He laughed, and I couldn’t help but notice the way my stomach fluttered at the sound of it. Hoping he’d assume the flush rising to my cheeks was from the booze, I went to set my empty glass on the ground, only for Sam to reach out and take it. 

“I’ll grab you a refill,” he said before finishing off the last of his beer. “You mind if I have some?”

“Go nuts,” I told him, pulling my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. “Thanks.” I gave him a bright smile as he turned to head back to the kitchen. He must have tripped on the carpet or something, because he stumbled a little as he turned. Muttering something under his breath, he headed through the archway and out of sight. 

I sat there for a moment, the chorus of a Marianas Trench song playing through the speakers. 

I buried my face in my hands. What was I doing? Even if I had feelings for Sam, I was going to be moving back to Alberta soon to go to school. I didn’t want a long distance relationship. I was far too physical a person for that. But it also wouldn’t be fair for me to ask Sam to move to Alberta with me while his brothers would, presumably, be staying in Chicago. Even if he wanted to move with me, my moms had plans to put me up in a rental in Calgary during the school year. So it wasn’t like he’d be living in the same house as my moms, and Chris, but I’d feel disingenuous if I didn’t tell them someone was moving in with me. They would hardly forbid me moving in with someone, but they would have a  _ lot _ of questions. And I’d still be living in the Banff house during break, so-

I was shaken from my thoughts by a high-pitched cackling from the back of the couch. I lifted my head and looked over, seeing the small, fluffy figure of Simon perched beside me, his wide, sharp-toothed grin shining in the lights of the living room. His knife was also catching the light, practically glittering and looking sharper than ever. I vaguely wondered if I’d ever see him in motion, or if he’d just keep appearing places. 

I reached over and picked him up, running my thumb over the soft fur of his head. 

“What do you think I should do, Simon?”

He stared implacably back at me, his small black eyes looking just as glassy and sightless as they always did. 

“I agree, I’m overthinking and should probably see what happens before getting anxious about stuff that hasn’t gone down yet. Your wisdom is as invaluable as ever.” 

I turned my head towards the archway. “Matthew?” I called loudly. “I think you’re looking for this?”

There was a sudden thundering of steps rushing down the stairs and Matthew skidded into the living room, his hoodie half off his shoulders, his hair a frazzled mess and his face bright red from rushing around. 

“A-ha! You can’t get away from me now you little- hey!” 

He made a swipe for Simon, and I pulled the little doll out of his reach. 

“Hold up short stuff,” I said, holding Simon protectively to my chest. “Why are you running around so desperately looking for him? What are you gonna do with him?”

Matthew narrowed his eyes at me. I think he was going for anger or irritation, but on his cherubic face it just came across as adorable. 

“Hey! I’m taller than you!” he objected. “And I’m going to get rid of him! Look, he cut me!” 

Matthew pushed up the sleeve of his hoodie, holding his arm emphatically out for my inspection. There was a faint red line down the side of it, about an inch long. It hadn’t even broken the skin, and honestly looked like he could have gotten it from bumping into the banister.

I raised my eyebrows at him. 

“He’s got it out for me!” Matthew insisted. 

I shook my head. “Simon might be some sort of weird demon doll, but he’s clearly sentient. You can’t just ‘get rid of him’. You need to talk to him and find out  _ why  _ he’s got it out for you.” 

I could have sworn I felt Simon give a happy little wiggle in my hand, but I didn’t take my stern gaze off of Matthew to check. 

“He has it out for me,” Matthew said slowly, like he was talking to a toddler. “Because he’s evil!”

I snorted and held Simon up so he was facing Matthew. “Look at him. Look at his eyes. He’s not evil. He just needs a father figure.”

“Noooope,” Matthew replied, taking a step back. “No father figuring for me. At least not for a long time.” 

I shrugged, setting Simon on the back of the couch. “Alright, fair enough. But I’m not just gonna give him to you if you’re gonna kill him. Destroy him, whatever.”

Matthew pouted at me, but seemed to give up when I didn’t cave after five seconds. He turned and dramatically left the room as Sam entered it. 

“Damien and Erik are watching something in the entertainment room,” I called after him with a laugh. 

Sam had brought the scotch and wine bottles back with him, as well as the rest of the beer he’d picked up. He sat back on his side of the couch, passing me my refilled glass after setting the various bottles on the floor. “What’s gotten into the runt?”

I grabbed my drink with a grin. “He’s mad I won’t let him get rid of this guy.” I gestured towards Simon, only to see that he was already gone. I frowned. 

Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“The creepy squirrel?” he guessed.

I nodded, returning my attention to him. “Yeah.” I took a big gulp of scotch and made a face. It was a lot stronger than the previous one. Sam winced. 

“Yeah, sorry. There wasn’t much coke left.”

I waved off his apology, my face still screwed up as the burn trailing down my throat started to slowly fade. “It’s all good. I’m used to cheap rum, this stuff hits a lot harder.”

“You get drunk often?”

“Excuse me, sir, it’s my turn to ask the questions.”

He waved a hand, taking a swig from his own cup. He also made a face at the scotch, which made me feel like less of a wimp.

“Hmm. How old are you?”

I hadn’t realized until that exact moment that I had no clue what the answer was. He and his brothers didn’t  _ seem _ to be that much older than me, but they were a literal different species. 

“Uhhh, twenty two? I think?” He scratched the back of his neck as he said that.

“You… think?”

“Time doesn’t really… work the same in the Abyssal Plain? It moves faster there. If you wanna get technical I’m one hundred and ten.”

I blinked at him for a moment before slamming my head back and finishing my scotch in a single swallow. He looked wide eyed at me as I leaned over and grabbed the wine, pouring myself a half glass.

I set the bottle down and sat back up and looked at him, swirling the liquid thoughtfully. “So are you guys immortal or do you just age slowly?”

Sam shrugged, looking a bit awkward. “James explained it to me but I didn’t really get it to be honest. Something about time being consistent across all Plains but passing at different rates? We’re not immortal, apparently we’ve got about the same lifespan as a human, and things just age slower in the Abyssal Plain.”

I hummed, turning that over in my head. So he might have literally been alive for over a century, but technically, _ technically, _ he had developed at the same rate I had. That one was going to take a while to wrap my head around. 

“We were all born pretty close together,” Sam said, seeming nervous at my silence. “James’ twenty three, Erik’s twenty two, Matthew’s twenty one, and Damien’s twenty.”

I nodded. “I’m uhhh- sorry, that’s gonna take a while to sink in. I’m eighteen, nineteen in July, so legally speaking we’re also in the clear.”

He looked quizzically at me for a moment before it seemed to click and he flushed bright red. 

“I definitely should have checked about that before, uhhhh…”

I waved a hand. “No worries. If anything _ I _ should have checked. I don’t know what the age of consent is in the Abyssal Plains and I don’t think I  _ want _ to know right now. Your turn to ask.”

I took a sip of my wine. It was a moscato, nice and sweet, but it mixed oddly with the remnants of scotch in my glass, giving it weird, almost burnt undertones. 

“You mentioned you had horses and chickens and stuff on your family’s farm?”

I arched an eyebrow, but nodded. “That’s not really a question,” I pointed out.

He grinned at me, and for some reason my stomach decided to flip flop at the way his brilliantly green eyes caught the light. Luckily for me he didn’t seem to notice my sudden lapse in attention, and I zoned back in in time to catch what he was saying. 

“What are they like, smartass? I’ve only really ever seen dogs and the occasional cat.” 

I stretched my legs out, the tips of my toes barely brushing his thighs before curling them back up underneath me. “We have two dogs, eleven chickens, two ducks, and three horses.” His eyes widened and I giggled at his horrified expression. “I’m not counting the cows, those ones technically are never ours, people just rent out our land for them.”

“That seems like a lot of animals.”

“It’s not so bad. I grew up helping my moms take care of them. Hercules and Mako are our dogs, Ducky and Petrie are the ducks. Pharaoh, Queenie, and Phineas are our horses. The chickens all have names, too, but that seems a bit much to go over in one night.”

“Which one is your favourite?”

I gave my best mock-offended gasp, putting a scandalized hand to my chest. “Asking me to pick favourites from among my beloved pets? How could you?” I leaned forward, taking a swig of my wine before saying “Pharaoh, Queenie, and Mako,” in my best stage whisper.

He laughed. “Do I get to meet them at some point?”

I arched an eyebrow. “Well, a non negotiable part of meeting my pets is meeting my moms and my brother. That something you wanna do so soon?” I asked teasingly

I don’t think I’d ever seen someone go that red before. 

“I- I mean- I- eventually?”

I grinned at him, taking a sip of my wine and poking his leg with my toe. “Ideally I’d like you to meet them too, dork. That’s probably a ways off, sober us can worry about the specifics of that one.”

Sam tossed back the last of his drink and poured himself some wine, nodding. He still was adorably flustered, and I couldn’t help but smile at him. “My turn yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmmm… what do you miss most about the Abyssal Plain?”

I refilled my wine and topped up Sam’s while I was at it. I was definitely a bit past tipsy now. Probably should have had some food before getting into the alcohol.

He nodded his thanks. “I’m… not sure, actually. I’ve never really thought about it too much. I complain a lot about not having servants and missing the castle, but honestly, they were just reminders about what our father did to get them. I guess… I guess I miss being able to run and use all my strength without causing a scene.”

“Uh huh,” I replied, sipping my wine and arching an eyebrow, sensing there was more. 

He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment before sighing. “Alright, fine. I miss Gaku and his brother and my other… friends. You happy?”

I just gave him a smile, swirling my glass. “More or less. Friendships aren’t something to be ashamed of. Your turn!”

Sam considered for a second before coming to a decision. “How many people have you gone out with?”   
I snorted. “None, I thought I mentioned that.”

“Alright, smart-ass. How many people have asked you out?”

“How many people have asked  _ you _ out?”

“It’s my turn, doofus.”

I sighed, putting my head back to stare at the ceiling while I did a quick mental tally. “Five? No, six. All while I was in high school.”

“Six?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. “You turned down six people only to settle for me? I’m honoured.”

I snorted derisively. “You wouldn’t be saying that if you saw the people I went to high school with. I  _ almost _ said yes to Chelsea when she asked me to prom in grade twelve, but I’d committed to the ‘I don’t date’ bit too hard to stop when I was so close to graduation.”

“Was there a specific reason you didn’t wanna date in high school?”

I shrugged, spinning my glass between my hands and making the wine swirl, not meeting his eyes. “I wanted to at least get through my degree before I started dating, if not get a career going. I watched too many of my friends lose themselves to a manipulative partner. No, that’s not fair. Less manipulative, more that compromises were made and they weren’t going to achieve their goals anymore.” I shrugged again, not quite meeting his eyes. “I just… I guess I was worried… It seems silly now. I was worried I’d lose myself, that I wouldn’t be able to get done?”

Sam gave me a lopsided smile, and my stomach once more decided to do somersaults.

“You don’t gotta worry about me holding you back, doofus.”

I grimaced and downed the last of my wine, gesturing for a beer. “Uhh, well. I guess now is as good a time as any to bring this up.”

Confusion filled Sam’s face as he grabbed me the beer, popping the cap off with his thumb again. 

I grabbed the bottle and took a swig, bracing myself. “I applied to a few post secondaries a few months ago. Got accepted into all of them so I have choices, but I’ve been planning on going to school back in Alberta. I  _ did  _ get accepted to ChicagoU, and it’s my second choice. But at the end of the day I want to work at the Royal Tyrrell museum in Alberta.”

I bit my lip and finally looked at Sam, worried about what I’d see on his face. He just looked lost. I downed another swig of beer. “Meaning,” I continued. “That if this,” I gestured between us, “gets serious, you’d have to move to Alberta. If I decide to go to the University of Alberta it would be sooner rather than later. And I don’t know if your brothers would be down to move with us.”

I would have sworn I could see the pieces click into place inside his head. I grinned at him, a little surprised at how adorable I found that. 

He took a second to process before shrugging a shoulder. “I dunno, I can’t see the future, and I’ll miss their ugly faces, but some things are worth leaving for,” he said simply. 

I felt my face heat and downed the last of my beer. “Gay,” I muttered as I set the bottle down. 

Sam snorted. 

“My turn! Lessee… which brother pisses you off the most and why?”

Sam scoffed. “Easy, Matthew, and look at him.”

I rolled my eyes. “Because he’s the kid brother with the least amount of trauma, making him fun to pick on?” There was also the fact that Matthew seemed to have more goals and drive than Sam did. That couldn’t feel great. But tonight was a fun night, so I wouldn’t bring that up. 

Sam just rolled his eyes. “I guess you could put it that way.”

“I guess I could.”

“Alright, my turn then. What’s the stupidest decision you’ve ever made?”

“Easy,” I smirked. “Not calling the authorities on five men who broke into my recently deceased grandfather’s house.”

He looked kind of hurt by that. I sighed and sat up, crossing my legs beneath me. I definitely could have worded that better, but I couldn’t bring myself to think I was wrong on that point. 

“I need you to see it from my perspective for like, a second, alright? You can defend yourself when I’m done but please just listen,” I started. He frowned, but nodded, grabbing another beer.

“Put yourself in my shoes. I’m eighteen. My grandfather had only died the day before. I just got off a four hour plane ride. I’m a couple thousand kilometers from home, and the only person I know who lives in the area is my aunt, who, you might have noticed, is a little bit flakey. So,” I started ticking points off on my fingers. 

“I’m pretty young, barely a year out of high school. I’m mourning the very recent death of my much-loved grandfather. I’m out of sorts from being on an airplane for hours. I’m kind of freaked out because I’m in a city I barely know, and I have no one I can rely on anywhere near me.” I saw realization dawning on Sam’s face, but I pressed on.

“ _ Then _ I walk into what  _ should _ be an empty mansion to find five men bleeding on the floor. That’s wild. I need you to understand that that’s nowhere near the realm of normalcy under any circumstances. I go to do the responsible thing and call an ambulance, and yes, I was probably gonna get them to send the cops too. I had no way of knowing what was going on. You guys could’ve been involved with drugs, gang violence, you could’ve been robbers who screwed the pooch  _ real _ bad. I had no idea. But before I can get ahold of the authorities, there’s a man looming over me.” He opened his mouth to object, but I cut him off. “Yes, you were looming. He moved faster than should’ve been possible, which is very startling. Then, he’s using his magic demon powers to put a whammy on me to make me kiss him. My guy. That’s wack. That’s a very bad day. But after all that, I still let them stay. I should be a name on a missing persons’ file.”

Sam took a moment to process everything, then slowly nodded. 

“Yeah, I can see how that’s fucked up, when you put it like that.”

I nodded. “Like, for the record, I’m glad I did, and I’m not holding the kiss thing against you. I think you now know why that wasn’t the best way to handle the situation and I also get why you did it. I just… I want you to know it was a dumbass move on my part.” He was still frowning. I poked his leg with my toe, giving him a smile. “I mean that. I don’t regret it.”

We devolved into talking about simpler things for a while; preferred seasons, birthdays (mine July twentieth, his sometime in the winter, but without a solid human-world date), favourite music, that sort of thing. The wine and the beer quickly disappeared, and while I couldn’t exactly speak for Sam, I knew I was pretty damn drunk.

I tapped my chin for a moment before turning the subject back to a question that had been percolating in my mind for a while. “How many people have you been with?”

He spluttered, setting his last beer bottle down before he spilt it, descending into a coughing fit. 

“I thought it was a fair question,” I muttered, burying my nose in my own drink. “Incubus, feeding on sexual energy…”

“It  _ is _ uhh, a fair question,” Sam replied as his coughing stopped. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at me. “Out of all of us, Erik- I mean that’s not-” He blew out his cheeks in a sigh, finally meeting my eyes. “I never fed on sexual energy, of any kind, before you.”

I finished my wine, setting the empty glass on the ground as I tilted my head curiously at him. He looked… ashamed wasn’t the right word. Awkward, like he was embarrassed to admit I was his first. 

“Forgive the ignorant human, but I thought that was like, your guys’ whole thing?”

“I mean, I know the others did, James and Erik at least. But I don’t know how far they went. Don’t really wanna know either.” He grimaced. 

“That’s fair,” I snorted. 

“When we were younger, the magic in the Abyssal Plains was enough to keep us going without needing to… feed off anything else. I uhh. I guess I take after our dad more than the others. Whenever I needed a boost, I fed on rage.”

“Different types of demons feed on different things?”

“Yeah.”

“For what it’s worth, You were my first too.”

~~~

Sam wasn’t entirely sure how Abigail ended up straddling his lap, her fingers in his hair and his hands up the back of her shirt, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. 

Her curly hair cascaded fountain-like over her shoulders, tickling his neck as she kissed him. The feeling of her lips on his was almost enough to make his incubus heritage happy. Almost.

He pulled back from her, disentangling his hand from her clothes for long enough to cup her face, running his thumb over the freckles that dusted her cheek. 

“I uh. Speaking of… feeding… I don’t think we ever talked about where the lines were.”

She leaned into his hand, her piercing blue-grey eyes making his heart stutter. “Lines?” she asked for clarification. He had to take a second to find his train of thought; it had been thoroughly derailed by how she looked at him.

“Did you… want me to ask each time before I drain your…? ‘Cause I can if you want I just figured I’d ask ‘cause-”

She giggled and put two fingers on his lips, stopping his babbling. “Sammy, I appreciate how much to heart you took the consent thing. I think if we’re doing stuff here at the mansion, making out, like now, having sex, that’s permission enough.” Abigail moved her hand from his lips to his chest, tugging on the fabric of his shirt in a  _ very  _ distracting way. “If we’re out and you need a top up, I’d appreciate you asking. Just squeeze my hand in a certain pattern or something.” She laughed. “I’ll teach you shave and a haircut.”

“Uh huh.” Sam only vaguely heard what she was saying. His eyes were glued to her lips, the hand on her cheek moving to rejoin the other on the small of her back. 

Abigail smirked, leaning in so the tip of her nose just barely grazed his, not letting him close the distance between their lips. “That means yes, you can take my energy, dork.”

Her voice was a murmur, soft and teasing. 

He darted in, crushing his lips to hers, suppressing a smile at the startled squeak that earned him. 

Sam kept a careful eye on the energy he was taking; he had no desire for her to pass out again. As the warmth of his thrall came through both of them in soft waves, he brought one of his hands, still beneath her shirt, around to her chest, and she leaned into his touch. 

Sam didn’t know what the future held for him. Maybe Abigail would see that she deserved better. Maybe she’d move on to someone who could give her the world. It would break his heart, but it would be what she deserved. 

He trailed his lips down to the corner of her jaw and onto her neck, a reflexive purr building in his throat as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and dug her nails into his back. 

All that mattered for now was that he kept his lips on her skin and his hand up her shirt, making sure she continued to make those adorable little sounds. He didn’t know all her favourite places yet, but he was a quick learner.

~~~

Sam scooped Abby against his chest, nuzzling his face into her hair as she grumbled something about totally being able to walk herself upstairs. 

He didn’t dignify that with a response.

He was tucking her in when she grabbed his wrist, yawning widely. “Hol’ on. You got one more question.”

“Abs, you’re tired as hell, this is hardly the time—”

“Not gonna sleep ‘til you ask. S’not fair if I got to ask more questions.” She said this while glaring blearily up at him. Sam couldn’t help the smile that twitched his lips. 

“Alright, doofus. What’s  _ your _ favourite colour?”   
She got really quiet, just looking up at him. He had no idea if the flush on her face was due to embarrassment or the amount of alcohol she’d drank. 

“I always really liked green.”


End file.
